retrouvailles
by shana-chan
Summary: après la levée de la malédiction, Kyô est parti étudier a l'étranger. deux ans plus tard, au cours d'un voyage scolaire, il rencontre de vieilles connaissances... YAOI, KyoxYuki et comme d'habitude, un résumé nul
1. Chapter 1

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamer : NON, les persos de fruits basket sont pas à moi ! °s'en va en râlant°

Kyô : moi qui espérait lui échapper…

Yuki : c'est rater

Shana-chan : tu peux parler mon cher Yuki…t'es dedans aussi…

Yuki : °devient tout blême°

Kyô : haha…ça va je suis pas tout seul

Note : c'est ma 1ère fic sur fruits basket… donc je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner.

Retrouvailles

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans que la malédiction des Sôma était levée. Aujourd'hui encore, Kyô avait du mal à y croire. Il pouvait réfléchir aux différents avenirs qui s'offraient à lui, et pas seulement à une cage au fond de la propriété de sa famille…si on pouvait appeler cela une famille. Il y avait bien sur des exceptions comme son sensei Kazuma, ou encore Hatori et Shiguré (même si celui-là était un cas a part). Il y avait également Kagura, depuis qu'elle avait compris que Kyô ne serait jamais à elle. Et il n'avait rien contre Momiji, Hatshuaru, Rin, Kisa et Kureno. Par contre, il trouvait que Hiro était un sale gamin et qu'Ayamé était trop extravagant. Mais surtout chez ce dernier, ce qui le dérangeait, c'est qu'il lui rappelait un autre jeune homme, auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

xXx

Kyô était en train finir de mettre ses affaires dans son sac lorsqu'il entendit crier son nom. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit ses deux amis. Devant l'immeuble de Kyô, deux personne étaient en train de se chamailler, cela fit sourire le chat, le sortant de ses pensées. L'un des deux était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, noués en catogan par un ruban aussi bleu que les yeux que le jeune homme arborait. La seconde personne était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, elle portait de longs cheveux bruns totalement libres de mouvements.

La jeune fille se sentant observée se retourna vers la fenêtre du premier étage, c'est-à-dire l'endroit où se trouvait Kyô.

- Bon, Monsieur j'ai du mal à me sortir de mon lit ! tu te magnes ouais ! j'en ai marre de poireauter ! tire la langue d'un air malicieux

- Tu peux parler toi ! je t'ai attendu pendant au moins 10 minutes.

Les deux jeunes gens recommencèrent leur affrontement, qui se résumait à des chatouilles et des « baka ». _/ils sont pas possibles ses deux là ! Ils s'adorent et il faut tout le temps qu'ils se cherchent /_

_- _MARINE ! KEVIN ! vous allez vous calmez ! il est 6h30 du matin et vous êtes en train de gueuler devant mon immeuble !

- °en chœur° c'est de sa faute !

- Je m'en fou de qui a commencé. Je veux juste que vous la boucliez.

Les trois amis se mirent en route pour le lycée. Aujourd'hui, ils partaient en voyage scolaire. La famille d'un de leur camarade de classe, Thomas, avait payé une partie du voyage. Une partie de la classe faisant japonais, ils partaient donc au japon, sur l'île de Kyushu. Ce qui expliquait l'humeur de notre ami aux cheveux oranges. Il se sentait bizarre de retourner dans son pays, il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Arrivés au lycée, ils étaient montés dans le car qui les avaient conduits à l'aéroport où ils avaient embarqué à 9h30. Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils avaient donc atterris au japon. Tous les élèves étaient en train de s'installer dans leurs chambres à l'hôtel. Ayant fini, Kyô et Kevin s'étaient rendus dans la salle commune. Quelques instants plus tard, Marine se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à leurs côtés.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ça me soul ! Pourquoi les profs ne veulent pas qu'on fasse des chambres mixtes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on dormirait tout les trois dans la même chambre.

- Hehe. C'est si terrible que ça de partager ta chambre avec Chloé et Léa ! C'est plutôt à elles de se plaindre vu comment t'es bordélique.

Pendant que ses amis recommençaient à se battre pour la je ne sais combientième fois de la journée, Kyô lui était totalement ailleurs.

- Kyô ! ça va !

- Hein ! euuuh oui, oui. Vous inquiétez pas.

- C'est de revenir au Japon qui te fait cet effet là !

- Oui. Ca me fait bizarre.

- Surtout que tu voulais t'éloigner de ton pays pour oublier tout ce qui c'était passé avec ta famille.

Un groupe de jeunes de leur classe passa à proximité d'eux, et ils purent entendre quelques mots de la conversation.

- Il parait qu'il y a une classe de jeunes japonais dans l'hôtel !

- Oui. Je les ai vus ! Y a 3 mecs….ils sont trop beaux !

- Et moi j'ai vu qu'avec eux il y avait des filles…et elles étaient vraiment pas mal !

Une boule se format au creux de l'estomac de Kyô…ce voyage lui rappelait qu'il y a quelques années, il en avait fait un avec Tohru et les autres. Cela lui semblait si loin. Il avait assez bien vécu la séparation avec ses quelques amis et son sensei, mais tout à coup, il se sentait nostalgique…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : ouais ! Premier chapitre en ligne ! Pour info, le pays dans lequel vit Kyô depuis 2 ans c'est la France…mais bon vous aviez compris je pense, nan ! j'espère que mon histoire se tient pour le moment…pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas dès le 1er chapitre…hehe °rire nerveux°.

Kyô : ne ! Shana-chan ! Pourquoi il faut que je déprime dès le premier chapitre !

Shana-chan : parce que j'ai décidé que ce serai comme ça

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez des reviews !

Ja !


	2. Chapter 2

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamer : ça va pas changer en 24h…les persos de fruits basket ne sont pas à moi…par contre Marine et Kevin m'appartiennent

Shana-chan : c'est pari pour le 2ème chapitre

Kyô : super je vais encore en prendre plein la tête !

Shana-chan : mais non…enfin juste ce qu'il faut ! aaaaaaah nan ! Kyôôôôô, revieeeeeeeennnnns ! J'ai besoin de toi sinon je peux plus écrire mon histoireeeeeee !

Note: j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que l'n comprenne mieu qui parle

Retrouvailles

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depuis trois jours, ils logeaient dans cet hôtel. Or, depuis trois jour Kyô et ses amis n'en pouvaient plus d'entendre les « c'est pas juste qu'ils soient partis le jour de notre arrivée » et « ces japonais(es) étaient trop beaux ! ». Qu'est-ce qui leur prouvaient que ces jeunes étaient si beaux que ça après tout !

xXx

Aujourd'hui, le groupe quittait l'hôtel pour se rendre dans une source thermal. Depuis leur arrivée dans ce pays, Kevin et Marine trouvait Kyô très étrange, toujours plus ou moins plongé dans ces pensées, se renfermant de plus en plus sur lui-même. C'est donc dans une ambiance un peu étrange que les trois amis prirent place dans le car qui devait les amener jusqu'à la station thermale.

- Station thermal, ne !

- Tu disais quelque chose Kyô ? °demanda un Kevin inquiet pour son meilleur ami°

- Nan…rien d'intéressant…

Le jeune rouquin fixa son regard sur le paysage défilant devant lui. _/ Station thermale… /_ Depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, des tas de souvenirs assaillaient l'esprit de Kyô. Comme là, il se souvenait du séjour qu'il avait passé aux sources avec Tohru, Momiji et « lui », il y a de cela un bon moment maintenant. Mais d'autres bien moins joyeux lui revenait en mémoire, telle la mort de sa mère et le rejet dont il avait été la victime. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarquer que le car était arrivé a destination. Et ce fut la main de Kevin sur son épaule qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

Descendant de l'autobus, le chat s'approcha du bâtiment sans réellement y faire attention, puis s'arrêta à coté des autres élèves. Quand enfin il leva les yeux vers la bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui…

- Masaka… **(1)**

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Kyô ! °demanda Marine°

- Je ne peux pas entrer là dedans.

- Pourquoi ça ! °un Kevin intrigué°

- Oui. Pourquoi ça !

- Pro…professeur ? Je ne peux pas c'est tout.

- Oh, si, tu iras ! Et de force si il le faut !

Une lutte acharnée commença entre un Kyô récalcitrant et une prof déterminée à lui faire franchir l'entrée. Ils furent interrompus par une voix dénuée de toute motivation…

- Bienvenu dans cette humble station thermale…

- Ca y est ! je suis foutu !

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives à la fin ! °s'exclama la jeune fille brune qui ne comprenait plus se qui se passait dans la tête de son ami°

Le jeune chat tenta de se faire le plus petit possible et de reculer discrètement. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à une intervention de son professeur.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça !

Elle poussa alors le pauvre Kyô qui s'effondra aux pieds de la personne qui leur avait souhaité la bienvenue… Il s'agissait avec des cernes énormes sous les yeux, se soutenant au battant de la porte. Le jeune japonais se releva pour tomber nez à nez avec l'hôtelière. Il fut soudain prit de sueurs froides lorsque cette dernière posa son regard sur lui.

- Kyô-chan, c'est toi !

- Euh…°dégluti avec difficultés° hai.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! °attrape Kyô par le col et commence à le secouer comme un prunier° TU T'EN VAS DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN ET TU N'ENVOIS MEME PAS DE NOUVELLES ! KAZUMA-SAN CEST FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE POUR TOI COMME BEAUCOUP DE MONDE !

Pendant que l'hôtelière martyrisait, le décidément, mal chanceux Kyô, tout le monde se regardait totalement incrédule. Une fois l'hôtesse calmée, le groupe pénétra dans l'établissement. Kyô n'en menait vraiment pas large.

- Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils choisissent cet hôtel ! pourquoi !

- Euh, Kyô !

- Quoi, Kevin !

- Ben, c'est pas qu'on ne comprenne rien a ce qu'il s'est passé dehors, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! °là c'es Marine qui parle°

- Cet station appartient a la famille Sôma, a ma famille…

- °tous en chœur…un, deux, trois° QUOI !

- c'est pour ça que ne voulais pas…

- KYOOOOOOOOO !

- Oooooh ! non !

Une chose aux long cheveux dorés et habillé en yukata se jeta au cou de Kyô, puis s'inclina une bonne trentaine de fois, en s'excusant envers le monde entier pour la façon dont sa mère les avaient accueillis.

- Ri…Ritsu…calme toi…

- AAAH ! GOMEN NE **(2)** KYOOOOOOOooooo…..

Ce dernier venait d'utiliser l'arme fatale copyrighté Shiguré, le chatouillage de côtes, pour calmer le singe.

- Pfiou…il a pas changé celui-là !

Il aida le jeune homme, à se relever et, sentant les regards posés sur lui, Kyô expliqua donc que Ritsu n'était autre que son cousin…son cousin et pas sa cousine, information que certains avaient du mal à enregistrer.

xXx

L'incident clos, les chambres choisies et les élèves installés. Les deux premiers jours se passèrent plutôt bien, entre visites et baignades dans les sources, ponctués par les crises d'hystéries de Ritsu et de sa mère qui semblaient avoir une affection toute particulière pour les tapis…

Le deuxième soir, Kyô et Kevin, sortant de l'eau, venaient d'être rejoint dans le couloir par Marine, lorsque Kyô, toujours perdu dans ses pensées heurta quelqu'un, les envoyant par terre par la même occasion. Le jeune fautif se leva et proposa sa main à la personne qu'il venait de renverser.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu…

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit une tête aux cheveux argent se redresser, lui offrant ainsi la vision de deux magnifiques yeux violets…

- Omae ! **(3)**

- Omae !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(1) **en gros ça veut dire : oh, non !

**(2) **et ça c'estexcusez moi

**(3) **et la : toi (familièrement)

Shana-chan : aaaah, ça y est ! J'ai fait la guerre à mon clavier pour réussir à l'écrire celui…

Ritsu & sa mère : nous nous excusons auprès du monde entier pour le fait que son clavier n'est pas marché ! Et aussi pour vous avoir déranger dans ce chapitre ! Et aussi pour avoir interrompu l'auteuse ! Et….

Shana-chan : je te l'empreinte Shiguré ! °lui pique son éventail° Attaque fatale : le coup d'éventail ! Voilà ! Shi-chan ! Tu peux t'occuper d'eux ! Merci

Je disait donc que j'avais du changer de clavier parce que le mien m'a lâchement abandonné…et j'ai donc du retourner tous les placards pour retrouver un vieux clavier !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! laissez des reviews onegai !

Ja !


	3. Chapter 3

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamer : ça va pas changer en 24h…les persos de fruits basket ne sont pas à moi…par contre Marine et Kevin m'appartiennent

Shana-chan : tout le monde en place ! Début de chapitre 3

Kyô : j'ai pas envi !

Shana-chan : qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix ! Hehe

Kyô : sadique !

Note : je pense pas qu'il soit super comme chapitre, mais je l'ai fais en cours ce matin…je viens de me souvenir que je l'avais fais…°mémoire mode gruyère : on°

Retrouvailles

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un Kyô dans la lune, comme d'habitude, rentra dans quelqu'un. Quand celui-ci relève la tête, Kyô peut voir le visage de sa « victime » et là…

xXx

- Omae !

- Omae !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent précipitamment, comme si l'autre avait la peste. Un nuage d'insulte vola dans le couloir, sous les yeux éberlués des deux français présents. La personne que venait de percuté Kyô n'était autre que Yuki. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas changé. Ses cheveux argent étaient toujours de la même longueur, sa taille et ses mains toujours aussi fines, ses yeux toujours aussi violets, aussi beaux. Il avait grandit en revanche…mais il paraissait toujours aussi fragile.

- qu'es-ce que tu fou ici, sal rat !

- c'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, chaton !

- ne m'appelle pas chaton baka nezumi ! Alors pourquoi t'es là !

- pourquoi je te répondrais ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti sans rien dire et sans envoyer de nouvelles, pas même à mon père !

- je t'interdis de parler de lui !

Yuki et Kyô allaient en venir aux mains et Marine et Kevin étaient totalement dépassés par les évènements. De nombreuses têtes apparaissaient aux nivaux des chambres des élèves. Personne ne savait quoi faire lorsque…

BLAM !

- nan, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Depuis quand le Prince se bat avec des inconnus !

- ça ne te regarde pas !

- humgrumblefrulme…

- quoi !

- °inspire une grande bouffer d'air° dégage ton pied de ma tête toi !

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh ! Poil de carotte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! La yankee ! T'es là toi aussi ! Me dite pas que tout le monde est là quand même ! °se masse le crâne°

- Kyô ! Ça va !

- T'inquiètes, Marine ! J'en ai vu d'autres. J'étais juste un peu étonné de voir ce rat. Enfin, Yuki, c'est mon cousin. Et elle c'est…euh…l'amie d'une amie.

Marine s'était accroupi aux coté du jeune japonais roux et l'aidait à se relever, vérifiant si il n'avait vraiment rien de grave. Pendant ce temps là, Yuki les observait, une étrange lueur au fond de yeux.

- c'était quoi c bordel Yun !

- on entendait hurler de nos chambres !

- depuis quand tu te bas avec n'importe qui !

- aaaaaaaaaaah !

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tohru ! Demanda un jeune garçon blond.

- K…Ky…Kyô…Kyô-kun !

- °tous en choeur° NANI!

Tout un coup, sous les yeux de Kyô, un groupe de personne venait d'apparaître, composé de quatorze personnes. La première était celle qui l'avait reconnue, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille brune qu'il connaissait très bien, car elle était l'une de ses meilleures amies, Tohru. A ses coté se tenait la très sombre Hanajima Saki. Ensuite il y avait…Kureno, toujours l'air aussi aimable, qui venait d'être rejoint par Uotani Arisa _/ celle la je la retiens ! la vache elle m'a fait mal au crâne /_ . Ensuite il y avait les deux plus jeunes des douze, c'est-à-dire Hiro et Kisa. Venait alors, Hatori, Momiji et, à la grande surprise de Kyô, Momo, la jeune sœur du lapin. Un couple, main dans la main l'observait, l'un souriant plus sa compagne, Hatsuharu et Rin. Il y avait un peu plus sur la gauche, deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'un brun, l'autre aux cheveux argentés, rappelant parfaitement un certain rat, Shiguré et Ayamé _/ ils sont finalement ensemble ces deux là/ _. Et il y avait une femme avec de longs cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval _/ oh, non ! Pas elle /_ Leur ancien professeur, Mayuko. La dernière personne était une jeune fille qui, contrairement aux autres qui souriaient ou avaient l'air surpris, était aux bord des larmes, Kagura.

Devant les yeux du chat, tous ceux qu'il avait considérés, plus ou moins, comme ses amis étaient rassemblés.

- incroyable ! Ils sont tous là ! Il n'en manque pas un…

C'est là que la jeune fille autrefois possédée par l'esprit du sanglier se jeta en pleurs dans les bras d'un Kyô sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque tellement il avait été surpris.

- ne, Kyô ! °Kevin totalement largué°

- hai !

- tu nous expliques là !

- hai ! Kagura, calme toi s'il te plait. Ne pleurs pas.

Cette phrase, dans la bouche du rouquin, laissa tout ceux qu'il avait quitté deux ans auparavant bouche bée. Il avait donc changé tant que ça ! Non… sa dispute avec Yuki en était la preuve.

- très bien ! Par où commencer ! Si je suis parti du japon, sans vous prévenir, c'est que j'avais besoin d'air… de ne plus être entouré par les Sôma…

Kyô raconta son histoire à ses cousins, cousines, et amis japonais. Puis il fit les présentations. Ensuite ce fut le tour des autres de lui apprendre ce qui c'était passé depuis son départ…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shana-chan : Voilà le 3eme chapitre ! Go….

Kyô : °râle°

Shana-chan : keskitarive !

Kyô: pourquoi elle m'a marché dessus!

Shana-chan : parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours. Aller laisse moi finir ce que je disais. Oui, donc, gomen ne ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre plus tôt. Même pas en cours… je ne pensais même pas pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai réussi !

Note de moi : je savais pas comment j'allais traiter le cas de Tohru. Mais comme je voulais que ce soit une fic sérieuse…enfin, aussi sérieuse que cela puisse l'être avec les persos de fruits basket. J'ai décidé de jouer le jeu de la neutralité.

Allé j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Ja !

Kyô : laisser des reviews s'il vous plait…que je ne subisse pas tout ça pour rien…


	4. Chapter 4

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamer : °en a marre de le répéter°les persos de fruits basket ne sont pas à moi…par contre Marine et Kevin m'appartiennent

Shana-chan : voilà le 4ème chapitre. Pfiouuuu… vive les cours d'histoire où j'ai que ça a faire d'écrire mes fics

Kyô : ça veux dire qu'il y en a encore !

Shana-chan : ouais. Un seul.

Kyô : ouf ! le calvaire est presque fini !

Shana-chan : attends ! De quoi tu te plein ! Y a une surprise pour toi dans cette fic.

Kyô : ore ! C'est vrai !

Shana-chan : vi ! Vrai de vrai ! Mais non je te dirai pas ce que c'est… sinon c'est plus une surprise

Retrouvailles

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyô se réveilla en sursaut. Toujours ce même rêve…

Toujours le même qu'il y a deux ans.

Rêve qu'il ne faisait plus depuis deux ans.

Rêve qui était revenu deux jours plus tôt.

Rêve qui lui rappelait en partie pourquoi il était parti.

Rêve où « il » était toujours là.

Rêve qui commençait toujours de la même façon…

D'abord il faisait noir, puis il les voyait apparaître…deux yeux d'un violet intense et doux. Puis ensuite il apparaissait tout entier. Yuki était là devant lui, l'air heureux de le voir. Puis le rat s'avançait, et le prenait dans ses bras, puis il l'embrassait. Et, comme à chaque fois, il se réveilla à ce moment là.

xXx

Deux jours. Deux jours que Kyô les avaient retrouvés. Deux jours qu'ils revivaient sous le même toit, même si c'était le toit de la station thermale. Deux jours qu'il devait supporter les sous-entendus douteux des deux pervers en chefs, Shiguré et Ayamé, au sujet de Kevin, Marine ou…Yuki… « Alors t'es content de le retrouver ! Deux ans de séparation c'est long non ! ». Le chat avait presque oublier combien ils pouvaient être pénibles ces deux là, surtout réunis. Mais, curieusement, depuis qu'ils étaient là, Kyô avait l'air moins perdu dans ses pensées, comme reconnecté avec la réalité.

- raaaahh ! J'en ai marre ! J'arrive pas à me rendormir foutu rêve !

Kyô se rappelait également, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas vraiment oublié en fait, pourquoi il détestait tant la souris, pourquoi il détestait être à ses cotés. Quand il le voyait, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, son cœur se mettait à battre incroyablement vite, comme voulant crever sa poitrine. Et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Kyô mettait cela sur le compte de ces rêves qui le hantaient. D'ailleurs il se demandait qu'elle était la raison pour qu'il les fassent, ces rêves **(1)**.

Kyô se leva lentement pour ne pas déranger son colocataire endormit…raté. Le jeune homme brun à la longue chevelure se « réveilla » et demanda, totalement dans le cirage, se qu'il faisait.

- rendors toi. Je vais juste faire un tour, j'arrive pas à dormir. Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien.

Kevin ne demanda pas son reste et se rendormit aussi sec. Kyô se leva, rajusta son kimono et ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller toute la résidence. Le chat marchait dans le couloir en direction du jardin lorsqu'il vit, devant lui, celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis son retour, voir bien avant son retour, ou son départ…

- qu'es-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci, baka neko !

- je peux te retourner la question ! J'ai le droit d'aller prendre l'air ! Ce n'est pas encore interdit à ce que je sache !

- tsss. T'es pas avec ta petite amie !

- quelle petite amie !

- la petite brune qui traîne tout le temps avec toi !

- Marine ! Nan, mais t'es encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Cette fille, c'est juste ma meilleure amie. Rien a voir ma petite amie. D'ailleurs j'en ai pas…aaaaaaaaaah ! Et pourquoi je me prends la tête avec toi d'abord.

Kyô se tu et regarda Yuki. Ce dernier avait les joues légèrement rouges et regardait le sol qui semblait soudain très intéressant. Son kimono, trop grand, avait glissé pour laisser apparaître une épaule blanche **(2)**. Le cœur du chat se mit à battre encore plus vite que d'habitude à la vue du jeune garçon qui était devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Cet être, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets, était en ce moment, incroyablement mignon et très désirable… _/ comment ça mignon ! Comment ça désirable ! Non mais à quoi tu penses vieux ! Depuis quand Yuki est désirable /_. Kyô se secoua mentalement et releva la tête, qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée, et regarda son cousin qui l'observait. Il se reprit en mains, autant que possible, et commença à avancer. Au moment où il passa à côté de Yuki…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(1) **on se demande bien

**(2) **ouais ! Kikito style

Shana-chan : hehe. Fin du chapitre ! niark niark ! je sais ça se fait pas mais bon… c'est pour le plaisir d'embêter mon Kyô-chan

Kyô : heeeeeeeeeeyyyy ! je suis pas d'accord ! Elle est où ma surprise !

Shana-chan : dans le chapitre 5 !

Kyô : naaaaaaaaaaaaann ! C'est pas juste ! Dis moi ce que c'est ! je ferai ce que tu veux après !

Shana-chan : ok ! Fais moi un calin !

Kyô : d'accord…°calin° alors !

Shana-chan : dans le prochain chapitre ! niark niark

Kyô : mais…mais…sadique !

Shana-chan : ouais !

Voila chapitre 4 terminé. A la base je comptais faire que quatre chapitres… Mais finalement j'ai décidé de couper en deux ce qui restait de l'histoire à écrire.

Ja !

Duo : ne ! ça vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews siouplééééé °chibis eyes° ! Elle à dit que si elle en avait… et ben elle me ferait peut être un lemon 'vec Hee-chan…alors…


	5. Chapter 5

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamer : °en a marre de le répéter° les persos de fruits basket ne sont pas à moi…par contre Marine et Kevin m'appartiennent.

Shana-chan : voila ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Kyô : enfin ! hey ma surprise elle est dans ce chapitre alors !

Shana-chan : ouais ! allé c'est parti !

Retrouvailles

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kyô n'arrive pas à se rendormir après ce rêve. Il se lève et décide d'aller prendre l'air. Mais dans le couloir il croise son cousin. Après un moment où ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, Kyô se reprends et continu son chemin…

xXx

Au moment où il passa à côté de Yuki, Kyô se prit les pieds dans le kimono de Yuki qui, étant trop grand, traînait par terre du coté où il avait glissé de son épaule.

- relèves toi, baka neko !

- c'est pas de ma faute ! T'as qu'à mettre des kimonos a ta taille. °regard vers son cousin…blush°

En baissant les yeux, Kyô avait vu son cousin et…son cœur avait manqué un battement. Yuki était étendu sous lui, ses grands yeux violets regardant le roux. Ce dernier s'étant lamentablement étalé sur son cousin parce qu'il avait marché sur son kimono, celui-ci avait glissé un peu plus et s'était ouvert jusqu'à la taille. A présent, c'étaient deux épaules et un torse blanc que le chat pouvait apercevoir. Il ramena son regard sur le visage fin, ayant prit une teinte rouge plus soutenue sous l'intensité du regard de Kyô. Tout un coup, Kyô avait très chaud, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en ébullition. Et c'était pire lorsque Yuki bougeait sous lui pour tenter de se dégager. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur se former sur ses tempes. Et il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir chaud, Yuki aussi commençait à transpirer.

Kyô commença à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ses rêves étranges qu'il faisait **(1)**. En ce moment il ne désirait qu'une seule chose…embrasser ces lèvres si tentantes, ce torse, ce cou…ce corps. Il ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il regardait le jeune homme, qui avait fermés les yeux, quand une goutte de sueur tomba du front de Kyô sur le torse du rat. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres humides sur son ventre et regarda leur propriétaire avec étonnement. Kyô avait les sens exacerbés, l'odeur de Yuki était enivrante, sa peau était douce et sucrée. Lentement, il remonta vers le cou de sa « proie » laissant une traînée ardente la où sa langue était passée. Il délaissa le torse si délicieux du jeune homme pour l'observer. Ce dernier avait un voile devant les yeux, mais regardait Kyô dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'empara des lèvres qu'il désirait si ardemment et en demanda l'entrée qui lui fut autorisée. Un ballet commença entre les deux langues, chacune cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ils stoppèrent le baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Kyô redescendit pour s'attarder dans le cou tendre de Yuki où il s'affaira à laisser la plus belle trace possible, preuve que celui qui se trouvait sous lui était sien. Pendant ce temps là, il remonta son genou jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui poussa un gémissement.

Le chat avait décidé de dévorer le rat. Et le rat avait décidé de se laisser dévorer par le chat. Mais…

- Kyô…°gémit° on est dans un couloir, chaton…

- Y a Kevin dans ma chambre…

- Tiens ça te dérange plus que je t'appelles comme ça…Dans la mienne y a Hiro…Hatori l'a dégager parce qu'il faisait que râler de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec Kisaaaaa….

- Hum…point sensible à ce que je vois…et celle de Rin ! Elle a du aller rejoindre Haru à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit les seuls à s'amuser…

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…°nouveau gémissement°

- Tien, la aussi…

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Rin en silence, mains dans la mains, tout en se faisant de petites caresses. Arrivés devant la porte, Kyô l'ouvrit aussi doucement que possible. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne vi pas âme qui vive dans la pièce. Le chat attrapa Yuki par la taille et l'entraîna sur le futon où il le débarrassa de son kimono **(2)**. Il entreprit de découvrir chaque parcelle du torse de sa victime consentante, avec sa langue, effleurant les points sensibles qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. Yuki ne voulant pas rester à ne rien faire força Kyô à s'asseoir et le déshabilla à son tour, goûtant lui aussi à la douceur de la peau de celui que son cœur avait choisit il y a de cela bien longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Kyô, en chat qu'il était, mordillait et griffait la peau fragile de son amant, exacerbant ses sens, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs. Mais de plus en plus fréquemment, lui aussi ne pouvait retenir ses preuves de son plaisir. Kyô rallongea, son aimé sur le futon et lui murmura à l'oreille…

- ce soir, je vais te manger mon petit souriceau_… / maintenant je sais depuis quand je te trouve mignon et désirable…depuis toujours…/_

xXx

Le lendemain matin, en regagnant sa chambre, Rin découvrit quelque chose de très surprenant et fila chercher les autres pour leur annoncé la nouvelle.

Dans son lit, lovés dans les bars l'un de l'autre, Kyô et Yuki dormaient profondément.

Cette nuit là, grâce à un kimono, un chat et une souris s'étaient affrontés.

Deux amants s'étaient aimés.

Deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Deux âmes s'étaient trouvées, pour s'aimer. Pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1) **l'est pas très futé des fois le Kyô

**(2) **Dieu bénisse ce kimono !

Shana-chan : c'est fini… je sais pas si je dois être contente ou pas.

Kyô : moi en tout cas je suis content. C'est fini !

Shana-chan : quelque chose me dit qu'il y a pas que ça qui te rend heureux. Alors on dit quoi !

Kyô : merci Shana-chan…

Shana-chan : pas de quoi !

Bon ben voila, c'était le dernier chapitre. Je savais pas si j'allais mettre un lemon ou pas…et finalement j'ai décidé que non. Peut être qu'un jour j'écrirais cette scène, mais je sais pas. Bon et ben, laissez des reviews et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Allé je vais m'occuper du cas de mon duo maintenant.

Ja !


End file.
